


Unwanted Debt

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, F/M, Fingering, Gang Bang, Light Torture, M/M, Multi, Omega!Hepta, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, forced pleasure, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-02 17:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19445962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Hepta owes Haggar and her Druids a great debt.





	Unwanted Debt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StrawberryCords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryCords/gifts).



> This is an art/fic trade with my dear friend Ruby! I hope you enjoy this hon! I had fun writing it for you ^^
> 
> I do not support non-con in real life it’s purely fantasy.
> 
> Hope the rest of you enjoy! Has not been beta read.

He never thought his life would turn out like this.

In all honestly, he didn't think this sort of thing would happen with the Druids. He thought due to his position as the second lieutenant that he was untouchable. After all he served the second in command to Zarkon himself so that had to have meant something.

Oh..how wrong he had been. How very wrong indeed.

He can still feel the phantom aches where the prosthetics had been installed.

As he approached the lab he couldn't help how he felt his stomach sink when he saw the familiar, tall, cloaked and masked henchmen of the Witch.

They watch him, almost eerily still save for turning their heads to witness him enter Haggar's lab.

_Do not show fear. You are the second lieutenant of Sendak and you will not be intimidated. She's just a tiny, small witch why should I care about what she wants?_

"Lieutenant."

His fur stood on end when her rough voice speaks. It was like hearing jagged nails dragging down a plank of old wood fused with the the growl of a feral kitten. How Zarkon never cringed at how she spoke was an honest mystery to him and anyone else who hated her guts.

Hepta manages to keep his face stiffly neutral as he stands behind her, "...I...am here for my check up High Priestess."

Oh...how foul it felt to call her that. Like he's gotten a mouthful of expired food goo forced down his throat.

She didn't even spare him a glance before she pointed at the slab, "Lie back. I will tend to you in a moment, then send you to Macidus."

He curled his fingers into fists before he slowly laid down.

Soon Haggar is by his side and stands beside him, taking the prosthetics in her hands and carefully slides her glowing fingers along the metal surface. They search for any imperfections, any flaws, any reason she may need to dig around in the prosthetics. It set Hepta on edge as he watches her, silently praying she didn't need to open them up to check on anything.

"Do you sense anything off about them since your last visit?" she huffed quietly while fiddling with his fingers, "Any faltering or limbs freezing up?"

"No," he grits his teeth to try and hold back a growl, "Neither of those things. They have been working smoothly since the last time I was here."

She pauses in her examination before those piercing, frightening eyes meet his gaze.

"Was that a tone Lieutenant Hepta?"

_Quiznak. Quiznak, quiznak..._

She grabbed on to his arm and squeezes where the flesh meets the metal, "Do you remember what happened last time you decided to act like an ungrateful brat lieutenant?" A slow, sadistic smile forms on her face when she moved her other hand slowly down along his thigh "I know I certainly do...You were so sore afterwards...I still remember you walking out with a nice limp."

His ears lower as he glares at her when those fingers dip between his thighs and lightly stroke over his covered slit.

"Now don't look at me like that..." she slides her hand up his arm to grip his shoulder hard enough to make it hurt as she prods at his clit with her sharp nail, "You owe us after all."

Hepta growls as he resists the urge to try and punch her, while blushing harshly, "I...I am the second lieutenant of the great commander Sendak, the highest ranking galra in Zarkon's inner circle.." His voice was trying not to tremble as he addresses her, "I do not owe you or the druids anything...l-like the inner circle doesn't...!"

He’s cut off when she sinks her claws into his shoulder before removing her hand from between his thighs and slamming it down over his head to pin him back.

"I don't think you quite understand your situation, Lieutenant Hepta," he can feel the tingles of power over his forehead from where she has a strong grip on his head, "You see, the commanders don't owe us for their prosthetics because they received them under Zarkon's orders. I do anything our Emperor asks of me if it is what he desires and I ask nothing of him. You however..." he can feel her soft breath against the shell of his ear, "You were spared because I willed it. Your commander came to me for prosthetics for you. Although he and I are not of equal rank, I agreed with the promise that you would compensate."

The Lieutenant opened and closed his mouth a moment before he dug his fingers into the slab, "That still doesn't give you the right to—"

A cry escapes him when a burst of the witch's magic courses through him. He could feel her, feel her seeping into his mind as starts shaking and giving a choked sound.

"If it wasn't for my druids and I fitting you with these prosthetics you would be nothing but a useless waste of a soldier. Do you think any respectable commander would have kept you otherwise?"

He shakes, as the power increases. It feels like the prosthetics are being slowly pulled from the sockets. He can't move them to grab at her wrist, to make her stop as a silent scream forms on his face

"I could have just left you there...dying in agony as you're bleeding...don't you remember lieutenant?"

He shakes and chokes when he feels it. That familiar, mind numbing pain that he suffered for hours before the rescue...before he was saved by his team..before he had fallen into unconsciousness only to wake up in the lab...

For a moment tears threaten to drip down his face...then the witch pulled her hand back and huffs down at him. He shakes and looks at her with renewed fear and hatred as she pulls back.

"You will compensate my Druids and myself, Lieutenant until you've either died or fully paid your debt," She straightened herself up, "Your arms are holding up nicely."

At that moment the doors opened and the Druids start to come in. One in particular stood out to Hepta as he was ahead of them, calmly waiting. Hepta was immediately tense as Haggar starts to walk away.

"High Priestess," Macidus bowed, the rest mirroring his movement.

Haggar moves past him quietly, "The examination is complete. He is set for payment," She stops a moment and looks back, "Unfortunately I cannot join in the fun today as I need to attend to the Emperor. Macidus will be in charge in my absence," Her eyes meet Hepta's once more, "Try not to disappoint them, Lieutenant."

Hepta had little time to really react as the doors closed.

Then Macidus was in front of him, his mask turned downwards. A little bit of light managed to peak through and show a small sliver of the other's crookedly smiling face.

"You heard our High Priestess, pet," He the raised his hand, as Hepta soon finds himself surrounded, "Your payment is due."

...

"Grhk!"

"Come on, relax that throat of yours. You already had to make us use that gag go keep that naughty mouth open."

"Mmm! Ulk! Ulkkkrrrhhh...!"

"That's it whore...Oh stars Macidus his mouth is better than you described it."

"Mhm. Wait until you fuck his slit."

Hepta squeezes his eyes shut as the cold shadows hold his arms back and keep his legs open as those hands touch over his vulnerable body. He squirms as he feels the cock forcing it's way down his throat as the gag keeps his jaw open. He feels a wave of nausea hit him slightly from how hard the other thrusts.

Hands slide over his chest from under him, before lightly pinching his nipples and tugging on them.

"Mmm!"

"He has sensitive nipples too it seems," The druids under him giggles, her voice soft and raspy, "Oh he truly is special."

The cock pulls from Hepta's throat and he coughs harshly, gasping for air. Drool and pre-cum drips out of his mouth as he feels a cock rubbing at his folds.

"It looks like this brat needs some prep Macidus," another hisses while groping a good amount of his ass, "May I?"

"Of course. I would hate to damage our plaything. After all, he's quite indebted to us and will need to return over and over to repay us."

Fingers spread the folds open and slip inside Hepta's crevice, wet with cool lubes that has Hepta whimpering as a new cock is pushed into his mouth. This one was wider in girth and he can feel another one lightly smearing precum on his face as he tries to keep his jaw relaxed.

it was futile to try to fight. Even if he hated to admit it, the Druids had him outmatched. He had come here, he was in their territory and he was indebted to them. He never agreed to this in the beginning but there was really no choice in the matter.

His slit clenches around the lubed fingers rubbing easily alongs the wall. Slick begins to form and slowly seep out, dripping over the druid fingering him's hand and arm. A muffled whimper escapes him as a thumb rubs over his clit while his cock twitches slightly.

_I hate this, I hate this, I hate this, I don't want this, I don't want this, I don't—!_

Suddenly fingers close over his nose while his throat was stuffed. His eyes snap open and looks up at the druid who had done that. Panic started to slowly take him when the fingers slip out of him.

"Yes...that's it...look at me just like that...Fuck Macidus you didn't say how cute he looked when he's scared."

Then the druid began fucking his throat. Hepta chokes and gagged, his eyes wide as he feels Macidus slide into him.

Hepta starts to shake as his lungs burned for air, feeling his head trying to jerk back as the unwanted pleasure from his slit being fucked begins to spread. His vision started to feel with little black dots as tears dripped down his face.

_Oh stars, oh stars please i need air...!_

As suddenly as they had come, the fingers released his nose the same time the cock pulled out, allowing Hepta to breathe. He coughed wheezily as his nose drips and the tears pour down. His lungs ached with thanks before a hand pets his head.

"Poor little pet...if only his commander hadn't been so foolish as to come directly to us instead of Zarkon," Macidus chuckled

"Yes, if he had done that then you wouldn't be here."

"Ah but then we wouldn't have all these marvelous holes to fuck."

"I wonder how long it will be before one of your comrades finds out."

All those things the Druids said around him cut into him deeper than any knife as Hepta bows his head in shame. If anyone found out what he was doing to make up for these prosthetics it would ruin his reputation. What would they all think? What would Haxus and Sendak think?

_Remember...it's only until your debt is paid. If you do what they want...then one day you'll be free of this._

It was the only thought that gave him any form of comfort and hope during that entire night of being ravaged.

He had to remember who it was he served under. If he could survive being on Sendak's ship then he could get through this.

He had to.


End file.
